Jealousy
by ruiiko
Summary: Rin has always been worried that her brother might like Miku. This wouldn't have been a problem if Rin hadn't had a huge crush on Miku. However much, they didn't talk and barely knew eachother, Rin couldn't help the feelings she felt for her. It didn't help that she and her brother probably had something going on, preventing Rin from getting closer to Miku.


**New attempt at a Miku and Rin fanfic! Tho it's just a one shot, ah well, better than nothing, right? Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Miku! Hey, come on in."<p>

Rin perked her head up at the sound of the front door opening, following by the chatter of her brother and his friend. She set her book down, as she crept to the edge of her door. She knew that girl's voice better than anyones. A slight smile came to her face, and Rin couldn't help herself from going down to greet the tealette.

She glared from around the corner, from where the kitchen connected to the living room. She saw Len and Miku curled up on the couch, fully indulged in deep conversation with eachother. They didn't even notice Rin.

Perfect.

Silently, Rin made her way into the living room. She didn't really know what she would do, or why she was trying to sneak around. But she knew that Len never really liked it whenever Rin came downstairs, when he had friends over. Espicially when it was Miku. Rin didn't understand why... but she knew she wanted to be around Miku. Quite alot, actually. She couldn't explain it, but something about Miku had captured Rin's heart, and had no intentions of letting go.

Miku and Len had been friends since the beginning of high school, luckily being induced into the same classes. Once the had become close enough, it was a regular thing for Miku to come over and hang out with Len, or for Len to go over to Miku's.

And Rin couldn't have been any more envious.

The blonde had almost sucessfully sat down into her usual lounging chair, right across from the couch that the older teens occupied, when-crash! Len gasped, looking up to see his sister. She held her hands close to her chest, knees buckling together. Her facial expression was that of a deer caught in head-lights. He let out a groan, sinking his head back. "Rin..." He grumbled.

Rin bowwed her head in embaressment, watching as running water dripped from the shelf. Flowers and dirt covered the floor.

She had never felt so embaressed, in front of Miku... why did she have to be so clumsy?

"What did I tell you about coming down when I have friends over?" He hissed in a whisper, coming close to her. He got all up in her face, having to crouch down slightly. "Look at the mess you've made..." He sighed again.

Rin sealed her lips shut, her words caught in her throat. She looked from Len, who was glaring right at him-then over his shoulder, to Miku, who smiled sympathetically. She dropped her head again. "Sorry..." She whispered.

Len rolled his eyes, as he straightened himself out. He tossed Miku a glance. "Please excuse my sister, Miku... she was just going back up to her room." He nudged her a little, and she let out a gasp. "Hey!"

Miku giggled. "Don't worry about it, she can stay down here if she wants." She said gently. Rin's eyes connected with Miku's, once again, and she felt herself blushing.

Len seemed shocked for a moment, and opened his mouth to berate Rin again, but knowing Miku's nature, he shook it off. "Very well." She was too kind for her own good. "If you'll excuse me, I'll just clean up my sister's mess, now." He mumbled, dissapearing into the kitchen. But not before he nudged Rin in the back. The blonde winced.

"Come sit with me." Miku offered, after Len was gone, patting the seat next to her. Without words, Rin nodded meakly, and took up the seat that Len occupied, moments before. She drew her knees up to her chest, inwardly curling towards Miku. She turned her body, so she could better face Rin.

And Rin felt speechless! What a rare sight it was, to see Miku up close and personal. She was absolutely beautiful... her pale skin, charming cyan eyes and long hair... At that moment, Rin just wanted to touch her. Not in a perverted way, no-the thought would never have crossed her mind-but, she wanted to run her fingers through Miku's hair, or hold her hand, or hug her, or- "So, Rin, right?"

Miku's soft spoken words cut off Rin's busy thoughts. Without realising she had ducked her head down, she looked up to Miku, and nodded. "And you're Miku."

Miku nodded. "That's me!" And she giggled. Rin couldn't help but smile at the sound.

"I'm... sorry, about earlier." Rin chuckled nervously, averting her gaze, as she rubbed her hand against the back of her neck. Her palms felt sweaty, her mind felt foggy-here she was with the very girl who held her heart in some way, shape or form, and she didn't have a clue on what to say! Better yet, embaressing herself in front of Miku could only make things so much better...

However, Miku didn't seem to mind, as she shook her head. "Don't worry about it! We all make mistakes."

"Yeah, big ones, apparently." Len's voice cut in, as he returned to the living room, washing cloth in hand. He bent down, picking up the dropped flowers, putting them into a new vase for now. He sighed in frustration, is he picked up shards from the other broken vase, and glanced up to the two girls who watched him. "You know mum's not gunna be happy about the carpet, right?" He frowned at Rin.

She lowered her head again, and Miku, sensing that Rin felt guilty, cleared her throat. "Give it a rest, Len. It was an accident, she didn't mean to." She said in a soft, yet firm tone. Rin tensed, feeling a soft hand touch her shoulder. She looked up to Miku's smiling face, and feeling the familiar heat rush to her cheeks, glanced over to Len instead. He glared at her for a moment, before shaking his head, returning to the task at hand.

"Anyways, if she asks, just tell her it was my fault."

Both Rin and Len's head shot up to look at Miku in shock and awe. "Miku-" "No, you don't have to-" "-Do that!" Rin and Len both spoke, finishing eachothers sentences off without realising it. A common habbit that the twins had been doing for as long as they could remember.

Len looked absolutely mortified.

Rin, on the other hand, felt as if she could pass out any minute now.

Miku laughed.

Why did she have to be so kind?

"Aww, look at you two siblings, finishing off eachothers sentences! Isn't that just the cutest thing?" Miku squeled, and wanting to pinch both of their cheeks, leaned forward, doing so to Rin. The blonde gasped in surprise, but didn't pull away. Miku squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, to regain herself. "Anyways... yeah. Don't even worry about it, okay?" She glanced at Rin, out of the corner of her eye, winking.

"O-okay..." Rin mumbled under her breathe, putting a hand up to her cheek.

Len huffed, as he finished cleaning up the dirt. After a moment, he returned to the two girls, who were still sitting in place, talking amongst themselves. He just stared and watched for a moment.

And he knew.

He knew that Rin had the biggest crush on Miku.

As if it wasn't obvious enough.

But Miku was here for him, not her.

She was his friend, not hers.

Brushing his hands together, he cleared his throat. The two looked up to him, and he glared harshly at Rin for a moment, before softening his gaze. "Okay, Rin," Still, his voice was firm. "I'm glad you've become aquinted with Miku, but I think you should go, now. Miku and I have some things we'd like to discuss."

And at that, Rin's smile immediatly faultered. She glanced towards Miku for back up, but she could only smile sympathetically. "Len's right, Rin." She spoke, and Rin swore, she felt her heart shatter. "It was very lovely finally meeting you, but..." Her eyes travelled over to Len, then back to Rin. "Like Len said, we have some very... serious, things to talk about." With that, her smile seemed to drop, and she looked very serious.

Rin took the hint. Still, she felt bad. The one time she got to actually talk to Rin, she had both made a fool out of herself, _and _was being banished. "Okay..." She got up, and saunted towards the front door way of the living room, where Len still stood, with his hands on his hips. She passed him, looking up, and for once-he looked compassionate.

"Sorry, Rin. Some other time." He whispered, patting her on the shoulder. She rolled her eyes at him, however, and without a word, carried on up the stairs, back to her bedroom.

Once she was out of sight, she flung herself onto her bed, burrying her head into a pillow. "Stupid Len..." She mumbled, biting her lip to fight back the urge to cry. She felt so frustrated.

He probably just wanted her all to himself...

That was probably why he always sent her away, when she was around.

Rin paused for a moment, getting back up. She peaked out her door like she had before, straining her listening skills.

And she heard laughter.

Rin scrunched her eyebrows together. "So much for a serious talk..." She mumbled, and hid herself back into her room, slamming her door loud enough for the two to hear.

* * *

><p>Hours passed, and within those hours, she heard the front door opening, hearing chattering from her parents. Nothing about the carpet, which was good... atleast Len was good enough for something, like cleaning.<p>

She could hear pots and pans banging around in the kitchen, the sizzle of food being cooked, and the slam of the fridge door every few moments, and then the table being set. Mrs. Kagamine tried to call down Rin for dinner, but she refused, and said she'd eat later.

She didn't want to be near the two older teenagers now.

The girl let out a sigh. Why couldn't she be in the same grade as Len? Or better yet, why couldn't she have been the older one, and have Miku in all her classes, year after year? It was so unfair that the twins were two grades behind eachother. Rin was just starting 7th grade, when Len was inducted into the 9th. And now he was nearing the end of 12th, while she was stuck in 10th.

But then, even if she was in the same grade as Miku, how much of a chance did she really have? Len was out-going, he made friends easily. Rin didn't. And Miku probably didn't even like girls. For all Rin knew, she and Len probably had somethin going on! They hung out all the time, and were side by side... that could explain why Len always wanted to get rid of Rin, when the tealette came over.

Rin sighed.

How unfair.

Another hour passed.

The two were finished dinner by now, and were helping Mr. and Mrs. Kagamine put the dishes away. She peaked out her door again, hearing amble talk between the four.

They were talking about future plans for the two of them.

She could hear Len saying that he was going to stay at home, and just go to the local college.

However, Miku, said she had bigger plans, which involved moving far away.

Rin's jaw dropped. Miku was moving?

She listened in closer...

"...School is close to being done, dear. So, what, that gives you about 4 months to pack?" Mrs. Kagamine said.

"Yes. I'm quite looking forward to it!" Miku confirmed.

Only 4 months?! Rin's jaw dropped, and she felt tears coming to her eyes. In 4 months, she'd be leaving! Meaning Rin wouldn't get the chance to get much closer to her, let alone tell Miku the feelings she felt for her.

Soon enough, she could hear Len and Miku talking in the hallway. She could just barely hear it, but they were saying their goodbyes. And then she heard the front door open and shut. "No!" Rin called out, and rushed down the stairs, running past her brother, out the front door, following after Miku, just as she climbed into her car. "Wait, wait!" Rin pleaded, and Miku paused.

"Oh, Rin!" The blonde clutched onto Miku's arms, shaking her head.

"Please don't go." She begged, and Miku stared back in confusion.

"What? I have to go, it's getting late, Rin." She laughed in confusion.

Rin looked up to her. "No, you don't understand!"

Miku blinked, staring into the girl's glossy eyes. "Understand what, Rin? You aren't making any sense."

Rin took in a deep breathe, trying to calm herself down. "Okay, okay, okay... look, M-Miku, I really like you, and-" Miku opened her mouth to speak, but Rin pressed a finger against her lips in panic. "And-! I-I kno we don't really know eachother, infact, we just officially met today, but even so..." She trailed off, her stem wearing off, and she felt wordless again.

"I just really like you, and... I mean... even though you probably like Len, and... you know, you're leaving in 4 months so I won't get to see you again-" Rin had found her words again, but this time was being cut off by Miku, a gentle hand pressing against her mouth to prevent her from speaking.

The blonde stared down at Miku, who looked as if she could burst out into laughter any minute. But she managed to hold herself together. "First of all... you think... me and Len are...?" She had to cover her own mouth to prevent herself from laughing. She shook her head. "No. Never. We're just friends."

Rin felt the heat rushing back to her cheeks. She felt greatfull, for that much, atleast...

"Second... This won't be your last goodbye, Rin." She laughed. "I'm not leaving for another 4 months. That doesn't mean I'm going now... I'm sure I'll be back over her plenty more times." She offered a smile, now with drawing her hand from Rin's mouth.

Rin averted her gaze. "I don't know what I was thinking." She admitted in a whisper.

Miku hummed, but she dropped her smile. "Last of all..." And this made Rin glance up. She didn't like the sound of Miku sounding so serious.

"I'm glad you'e told me, but now I must tell you that, well... I don't roll that way." Rin averted her gaze. She figured as much... it still hurt to hear, though.

"Further more, if I did, well... it's like you said. We don't know eachother that well. It would take time to form a relationship like that, if that's what you want from me, so... I mean, even in 4 months, I don't think that'll be enough time." She seemed to think about it, but by now, Rin had heard enough.

She shook her head. "It's fine, I get it." She sighed, beginning to walk away, but Miku grabbed her arm, pulling the blonde close to her. And she planted a kiss on Rin's cheek.

Rin paused, and all her anger dissapeared. Her gaze trailed back over to Miku, who smiled. "You're a very sweet girl, and I'm sure you'll find someone who'll treat you right, but I cannot provide you with that type of comfort." She explained.

Rin averted her gaze again. She supposed she understood...

Miku chuckled softly. "Anyhow, that doesn't mean we can't still be friends." Rin perked up at the sound of that.

"I'll be over plenty more times. And just ignore Len... you can come hang out with us, anytime you'd like." She paused again, raising a brow. "Seriously, you thought me and him were...?"

Rin bowed her head down, feeling the heat rush to her cheeks. "...I seriously don't know what I was thinking."

Miku laughed. She then pulled Rin closer to her, wrapping her arms around her in a tight embrace. Rin couldn't help but melt into it, wrapping her arms loosely around Miku's waist, snuggling her nose into Miku's shoulder. Then they pulled away, just staring into eachother's eyes. "Bye, Rin." Miku said compassionately, and Rin smiled, inching away from Miku.

The tealette closed the door to her car, and backed out of the drive way. Rin stood, watching her drive away. And she smiled. "Bye, Miku! Come back soon!" She said loudly, waving to Miku.

She heard Miku call back, 'I will!" Before she was out of sight.

And Rin bowed her head again, the smile never dissapearing from her lips.

She hadn't gotten exactly what she wanted from Miku, but... a kiss on the cheek, and a re-assurance that she and Len weren't going out was good enough for her.


End file.
